evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising to Power/Gallery
Gallery Images Jafar_Rising_to_Power_Again.png|Jafar becoming a powerful sorcerer while seizing dominion over Agrabah. Screen Shot 2015-09-25 at 11.18.07 AM.png|Galvatron seizing power over KSI by commandeering their robots into a new army of Decepticons. Scar seizng power over Pride Rock.png|Scar seizing power over Pride Rock. The Queen drinking a magic potion.png|The Evil Queen drinking a potion to transform herself into a hideous witch. Fourth Form.png|Malware after absorbing Galvan Prime. Frollo ambushing the Court of Miracles.jpg|Judge Frollo ambushing the Court of Miracles and taking all the Gypsies hostage. Ratigan seizing power over London.png|Professor Ratigan seizing dominion over London. Hades_releasing_the_Titans.png|Hades releasing the Titans. Whiterhinosilhouet.png|Shredder punishing Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko by mutating them into Bebop and Rocksteady. Ursula_rising_to_power.png|"Queen" Ursula seizing power over the sea. Zira rallying her army.png|Zira rallying her army to attack the Pridelands. Freakshow Rising to Power.jpg|Freakshow takes control over all reality with Reality Gauntlet image.jpg|Hexxus merging with the Leveler. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10705.jpg|Syndrome explaining the imprisoned Incredibles his true purpose of murdering all the supers and unleashing the Omnidroid. Plankton_rising_to_power.png|Plankton seizing power over Bikini Bottom. The_Horned_King_Rising_to_Power.png|The Horned King finally has the Black Cauldron in his possession. Untitled-01.07.30.jpg|Adrian seizing power over both Earth and Hell. Mrs._Tweedy_rising_to_power.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy rising to power as her husband repairs the pie machine. Captain Gutt holding Ellie & Peaches hostage.png|Captain Gutt holding Manny's family hostage. Lord Shen's Rising the Power.jpg|Lord Shen preparing to set sail on his armada and conquer China. Drago Bludvist seizing power over Berk.jpg|Drago Bludvist seizing power over Berk. 300.png|Romeo (disguised as Jesse) rising to power. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7277.jpg|Ruber snatching Excalibur and alchemically fusing the legendary sword to his right hand. cp1.jpg|Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray using the Damballa Chant to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll in order to evade capture by the police and to cheat death. O-Ren Ishii rising to power.jpg|O-Ren Ishii killing Boss Tanaka and seizing more power over his yakuza gang as she already did with all over gangs in Japan. Jerome Valeska rising to power.png|Jerome Valeska rising to power. Screenshot (687).png|King Nixel and his army seizing power Mixopolis and the Mixels. maxres.jpg|Clu rising to power. Storm_King_18.jpg|The Storm King rises to power when he controls the sun. Koba's_plan_is_set_in_motion.jpg|Koba rising to power. Comindominuspng.jpg|Indominus Rex rising to power. Gasket.jpg|Madame Gasket rising to power. beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg|Maestro Forte rising to power. AresDCEU4.jpg|Ares' rise to power upon his transformation in which he shreds his mortal form into his god form. Prince_Hans_rising_to_power.jpg|Prince Hans rising to power as he leaves Anna to freeze. Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7922.jpg|Happy Chapman rising to power as he corners Garfield and Odie in the luggage room before threatening the latter with the shock collar he used on him earlier. Morgana_rising_to_power.jpg|"Queen" Morgana rising to power. S2e17_Bill,Ford,Dipper.jpg|Bill Cipher rises to power, connecting his universe with the real universe. Shan Yu rising to power over the Imperial City.png|Shan Yu revealing himself to the Imperial City and ready to take the Emperor hostage. Gremlins.jpg|Stripe rising to power as he jumps into the pool to create and summon a Gremlin horde. age-ultron-movie-screencaps.com-12259.jpg|Ultron rising to power as he raises the city in Sokovia to the sky and when impact it will destroy the world and millions will die. Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 7.45.28 PM copy.png|Carrie White using her telekinetic powers to kill everyone at the prom. Videos Plankton rules Bikini Bottom Hercules frees the Titans Category:Galleries